mine
by kurouchihaaru
Summary: mizore, carga la salvacion y el final de la guerra en su espalda advertencia:OCC


Tal vez si no le hubiera visto a los ojos esos orbes escarlatas, tal vez si no hubiera escuchado su insinuante voz. Los tal vez no existen para mi ahora he sido llevada hasta es lugar solamente para contener a la bestia que se ha salido del control de todos, los buenos y los malos, no podía ver bandos solo una masa de gente encadenado a lo que me suponía pronto estaría en mi interior; camine sin apuro después de todo pensé para mí _no hay diferencia si dijo que no._

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but

I can't moveI can't look away  
Pero mi alma como la de un condenado a muerte no quería morir podía sentir el dolor de _**eso**_, se retorcía intentando liberarse y de repente, me vio, su único ojo me enfoco mejor y me temblaron las piernas; le vi a lado de su mejor amigo, aunque en ese momento el no estuviera de su lado, codo a codo, sentí sus fuerzas capaces de hacerme preguntar si realmente me necesitaban.

Sonreí me había dado la fuerza una vez mas y no se percataría nunca de su poder sobre mí, y jamás se enteraría, así debía ser pero yo no quería que eso pasara, _no te harán caso, aun si no quieres esto_, oí una voz desconocida pero aun así sabia a quien pertenecía a esa mole de energía, ahora estaba preparada nada me detendría lo encadenaría definitivamente en mi interior aun si me decía eso.

Recordé los buenos tiempos y los malos mientras caminaba, mi extraña familia rota, llena de gente loca, pero que me trataron como a una más, sabía que solo ellos estaban en contra pero eso no importaba me hice a la idea ya ¿_aun quieres más poder?, el único moustro eres tu _.

Llegue al lugar justo debajo de la bestia, su ojo se traslado cerca de mí, le ignore después de todo yo tenía aun las fuerzas suficientes para encerrarle, abrí el sello de mi espalda con un poco de dificultad y mucho dolor, lo que hay residía debía de quedarse ahí. Recordé sus manos entrelazadas y como me pedía que no le dijera a los demás de su crimen, estaba enamorado de una de las enemigas, y jure no decir nada.

And I don't know

How to be fine when I'm not'

Cause I don't know

How to make a feeling stop

-vengo a sellarte no importa lo que pase lo sabes ¿no?

-_mocosa desgraciada, no te creas mucho_.

-señor junbi no está en posición de darme ordenes

-_sabes lo que tu decisión implica ¿no?_

Asentí se cerró su ojo y suspiro, al parecer se daba por vencido. Sentí u dolor sumamente grande mientras ingresaba por mi espalda, este era lacerante sentía que me iban a partir en dos desde i columna; no le demostré debilidad aunque me doliera así , grite todo mi dolor. Entonces todo se volvió calma por un segundo, nada se oía y yo solo observe las caras angustiadas de todos. Principalmente de el, se sentía culpable de no poder verme como algo más que una amiga, le di una sonrisa y me desplome en el piso después de todo ese sello me había consumido el chakra tal vez de dos meses… la pesadilla había acabado no más dolor para quien no lo merecía, la guerra terminaría y todos seria perdonados.

-eh…sigue viva…hinata-chan ven rápido- oí una vos muy apurada al parecer

-naruto-kun…déjame ver-escuche una voz dulce como la de konan cuando yo era mas pequeña

-¿que paso?-dije con voz ronca

Abrí de a poco los ojos intentando acostumbrarme al dolor de estos, un rubio me miraba fijamente y una oji-luna intentaba hacerle a un lado

-kuhoin-san se encuentra en la unidad de cuidados médicos de konoha tal vez…. Este confundida así que pronto vendrá Obito a explicarle lo sucedido-Vi a la hokaje desde el marco de la puerta y me recordó a mi madre, _ha si tu madre pensaba que eras un desperdicio_ suspire tal vez debería de decirle al nuevo inquilino en mi interior que eso ya lo sabía.

-¡mizore-chan¡- vi entrar a óbito con su atuendo de akatsuki y a los demás retirarse, eso Me lo esperaba, después de todo pocas personas no me tenían miedo, entre ellas el, supuse que el estaba en esos momentos con ella, y yo solo podía estar en una cama de hospital esperando que se acordara de mi existencia, me hubiera justado despertar a su lado esa ves, no en una cama vacía pero la felicidad aun me da la espalda y no fue así

Just so you know

This feeling's takin' control

Of me and I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let him win now

Puse una mano en mi pecho intentando que mi corazón se tranquilizara y que no soñara con cosas que no debería después de todo, le amaba con el corazón y eso no cambiaria aunque el cielo callera sobre mí, ignore a tobi/óbito que me decía que no me pusiera de pie, hice un jutsu de sustitución esperando que así me dejara en paz, necesitaba un tiempo para mí.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

is made up on your side

El no vería jamás mi amor hacia el jamás me besaría, o me abrasaría pero aun así le extrañaba tanto… camine por las calles de konoha en bata de hospital a medias por que traía mi ropa de la cintura para abajo, era una aldea muy calmada y de cierta manera me hubiera justado nacer ahí y no en mi aldea donde, la gente me había hecho lo que soy a la fuerza. Levante la cara de nada serviría si me ponía a llorar ahora, camine un poco más hasta que los pies me dolieron, llegue a un lugar oscuro detrás del festival que se organizaba frente a mí. De repente y como si el destino no estuviera conforme con mi dolor físico, les vi agarrados de la mano, la chica que lo había cautivado sostenía su mano y el sonreía, _mira nada mas apenas te das la vuelta y eso paso_, el corazón me dolía de un modo horrible como miles de agujas pero aun así me negaba a despertar a ver mi realidad a aceptar que él, la amaría para toda su eternidad, caí de rodillas esto no era justo, yo había peleado por él, haría lo que me dijera .

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

Necesite el calor de una madre, y no le tuve, necesite tantas cosas pero lo único que quería era alguien que me quisiera de repente sentí que algo resbalaba por mis manos que sin querer había cerrado como puños y ahora sangraba, una sangre de color negro. Como todo a mi alrededor como, mi oscuridad, le vi corre hacia mí con cara preocupada pero yo no caería no de nuevo, aparte su mano y corrí sin ver hacia donde iba o como me veía, era inestable y entonces hice un justsu quería ver si él estaba bien.

-pero sasuke… no tiene importancia déjala-le dijo la pelirrosa

-ella se sacrifico por mi… como no me importaría- dijo el enojado

-si vas tras ella… olvídate de mi-le dijo ella con tono amargo

-eso demuestra que no eres para mi sakura- se alejo en la dirección que yo había tomado

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

Apreté mi venda con cariño, sasuke me la había dado la vez que me había lastimado sin querer, y yo había saltado a sus brazos, me quede estática como cuando de pequeña no me movía al verme rodeada. Lo vi acercarse a mí, yo aun no me movía supongo que esperaba que el me dijera que no me preocupara que me iba a llevar de nuevo al hospital

-por fin te encuentro mizore ¿estás bien?  
We were made for each other

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

-sasuke…sabes que sakura no perdonara que estés aquí por favor vete

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

Me abrazo con manos ansiosas que me tomaron desprevenida no se suponía que el hiciera eso, eso me hizo sentir su calor de una manera inmediata.

It's gettin' hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings

And look the other away

Me dolía estar cerca de el sin que me dijera nada, me hacía pensar que esta era una broma de su parte, sabía que tenía que decirle entonces recordé la canción que había escuchado hace tiempo.

-sasuke…se que te gusta como canto así que ¿por favor podrías oír lo que tengo para ti?

-claro

- And I don't know

How to be fine when I'm not

Cause I don't know

How to make a feeling stop

Just so you know

This feeling's takin' control

Of me and I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go

Of you but I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know  
This emptiness is killin' me

And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long

Lookin' back I realize it was always there

Just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here

Been waitin' here  
Just so you know

This feeling's takin' control

Of me and I can't help itI won't sit around

I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go

Of you but I don't want to

Just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know, just so you know

solo para que sepas que te amo- termine de cantar totalmente nerviosa

-lo sé y yo me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti no eran solamente amistad, por que, cuando te vi corriendo mal herida… no dude en seguirte….mi gorrión yo también te amo-dijo mientras apartaba el rostro

Porque desde ese día lo tendré a él para rehacer su clan y en mi caso para encontrar la felicidad y mi propia familia.


End file.
